(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to server systems, data base methods, graphical user interfaces, business methods, collectability attributes and applications created to facilitate the fabrication, presentation, authentication and transfer of collectable digital objects or other objects obtained by compliance with object attributes and system imposed constraints. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, methods, applications and devices directed toward the activity of collecting collectable items, such as digital objects, wherein the collectability or intrinsic value of the collected items may be enhanced by various hurdles to acquisition. For example, the collectability attributes of a presented item may include a limited number of system generated copies, a limited time period for purchase, a requirement to be within a predefined geographic area at the time of issuing a purchase order, a willingness to pay more than normally accepted prices and consent to system rules requiring system registration, system permission for item transfer and exclusive system use for item transfer and authentication.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art of geocaching collection, a participant with in a community of geocaching hobbyists deposits various physical items, records the locations on a server and then another participant may download the locations from the server, find a deposited item, take or exchange the item and log the event on the server. In the related art, the process of travel, map reading or puzzle solving is the reward and the items obtained or exchanged are of no or little intrinsic value or collectable value as such items are deposited or exchanged on a volunteer basis. The related art lacks a centralized system and protocols for providing consumers a fulfilling collecting experience.
The related art lacks means of allowing consumers to collect items in the absence of private or secure ground space. Thus, the known art fails to provide means of interesting directed travel within urban areas where space for hiding objects is not legally available or physically feasible. The related art also is prone to encouraging physical digging into the ground to secure physical items and may require a participant to dig into the ground and disturb the flora and fauna of the area.
The related art lacks means of providing non fungible digital objects to correspond to locations reached. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,033 issued to Paulauskas et al on Jun. 4, 2002 discloses a game system wherein a consumer may solves puzzles, answers trivia questions, hunt for treasure or engage in other activity designed to entertain while traveling. Paulauskas fails to disclose a substitute for physical keepsakes typically obtained at destinations of interest. Paulauskas also fails to contemplate an application suitable for the transfer or acquisition of digital objects.